If You Rope Me, You Can Have Me
by knight-commotion
Summary: Ginny is working as a horse trainer in America, when someone from her past suddenly plops down in her calm life. Will it be love? Or will it be a head to head clash of wills?
1. ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I wish I did…  maybe I can steal a little piece of J.K's masterpiece? Just a little? Ok! Ok! -runs and hides as little lawyers with brooms run after her- Everything except the characters you don't recognize belongs to J.K Rowling and other people.

Definition of a Mary Sue: A story with the tall, slim, beautiful, popular, gentile, sweet heroine. The heroine always manages to fight off thousands of bad guys, while being so beautiful she catches the eye of one of her fellow characters and never gets wounded. Or if she does, she never has scars.

Definition of a Non Mary Sue: the exact opposite

"talking"

'thinking'

**If You Rope Me, You Can Have Me**

            "Ginny, Ginny! Ginny come on, wake up!" shouted Alanna, as she leaned over her best friends bed.

            "mmph"

            "Virginia Abigail Weasley! Get your lazy ass up out of that bed!" 

Suddenly there was a loud shriek and a splash of water.

            "Serves you right you lazy bones," came a voice from the inside of the room of a bunkhouse. "We have to get to breakfast in ten minutes, so get in that shower. NOW!"

            "Alright, alright! I'm going!" 

Ginny grabbed a pair of jeans, a Dixie Outfitters shirt, and a pair of boots from her closet. She had picked up a few dressing habits from her "cowpoke" friends. Her shirt had  "forget the bull, ride the cowboy" on the back, and a rebel flag on the front, her jeans were worn and had a few holes in them, and her boots… well… they were barn work boots. Ginny had grown in looks, and she had also grown in self confidence and had blossomed like a rose in the spring. (And, before the author gets to mushy and ruins this fanfic, she's going to quit describing Ginny's beauty).  

            She sighed, 'another day at work' 

Virginia Weasley worked at a horse farm in America, after she had graduated from Hogwarts she had come over to go to college and found a love of horses instead. She now worked at a ranch called Whispering Wind Stables and loved every minute of it. No matter how much she complained. 

            Ginny muttered a drying spell on her long auburn hair and put it in a ponytail as she sat on her bed and pulled on her boots. 

            "Hey Alanna, What horses are we riding today?"

            "Well," a muffled voice replied. "We're getting a new customer, he's supposed to be loaded, and he's bringing in a few horses today." 

Alanna stepped out of her closet as she pulled on her clothes. The best friends walked down the street to the corner diner for breakfast, thinking about the little town and its people. 

            "What's his name?" Ginny broke the comfortable silence, a wondering look on her face. 

            "I think it's something like Jake McCoy or something like that, I don't know but I heard Bo talking about it earlier."

 Bo was their loving nick name for the head trainer at Whispering Wind Stables, his real name was Nathan Leon, but he absolutely despised it and asked them to call him Bo. Actually, he got the nick name because he was bowlegged as heck, and Ginny liked to call him that.  They pushed open the door to the tiny diner as the bell jingled cheerfully behind them. 

"Miss Martha! Can we have our usual?" Alanna called.

"Hey pumpkins!" called a sweet voice from the kitchens. "Of course you can, have I ever refused you?" asked a little old lady coming in from the back rubbing her floury hands off on her apron.

"Nope! Never!" cried Ginny cheerfully.

Just then the door bell jingled again and the two girls looked up to see Bo walking through the door.

"Bo- Bo!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping from her seat in a corner booth. "I heard about the new customer, is he heavy shod, light shod, trail pleasure, barrels, or reining?"

"Well hello little ladies! I don't know yet Gin, he hasn't told me what he wants them trained for. He wants to see the facilities first. He should be meeting us here in a few minutes."

The trio sat and talked companionably over breakfast as they waited on their client to appear. The door jingled yet _again as someone new walked in. _

"Ah! Here he is, our new customer. Ginny Weasley and Alanna Morrisett, meet Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock as her eyes grew bigger and bigger.


	2. Ni

A/N: Hey yall! Thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected it to get so many. This is my first fanfic so it might not be perfect, but I'm trying! Thank you so much for the feedback!

If You Rope Me, You Can Have Me

Chappy 2

            "Holy shit!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Malfoy, Her mouth hanging open in shocked horror.

"Nice to see you too Red," Draco smirked and inwardly laughed as he saw her face go red.

"Who in their right mind would be happy to see your 'oh so charming' face?" Ginny shot back quickly, "and don't call me Red."

Malfoy gasped, "I'm hurt Weasley, I really am." He made a mock bow to her, sweeping his arms out in a cocky manner. "But I'm not here to mess with scrawny little weasels; I'm here to do business."

Alanna grabbed Ginny's shirt as the fire haired young woman lunged for Draco's shirt.

"Hey, now kids! Easy Gin-bug, don't kill the ferret, at least not until after we're done training his horses. Then I give you free reign." Alanna joked.

"You told them about the Incident?" Malfoy snarled, "_All_ of it?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk, "Yes Malfoy, _all of it_, aren't you so proud to be the Amazing Bouncing Ferret? White too!" she added as an afterthought. 

"Ginny, I wouldn't tease him anymore about it," Bo said. "We don't want him getting any madder at us than he already is." He sat down at the table in the small back country diner.

"Well, at least somebody around here has some semblance of brains." Draco said as he plopped down at the end of the table across from Bo.

"Well Draco, at least three people have some semblance of _manners_!" Alanna replied wittily. "One of them is not you."

"You two," Draco said, pointedly looking at both Alanna and Ginny. "Should apologize."

Ginny and Alanna gasped simultaneously, they had spent so much time together that they were almost like sisters, twin sisters to be exact.

"I'd as soon kiss a pig!" Ginny shouted.

"Ok Ginny! Shut up and sit down! RIGHT NOW!" Bo shouted.

Ginny had the grace to look ashamed of her behavior and sat down at her end of the table, which was unfortunately next to Draco. She took one look at him and scooted down to the end of the booth, as far as she could go, and pouted. Draco snuck a glance over at her and nearly laughed out loud. 'Wow! The littlest Weasel sure had grown up. Gotten a back bone too! And she's gotten hot!' he thought silently to himself. Then he mentally slapped himself. 

'Draco you dolt! She's a Weasley!'

            'So?'

'So she's a Weasley! You shouldn't want anything to do with her!'

'But she's just so beautiful, funny, fiery, and she's got the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen! And her body! Wow, her body, she's tall, and she's got the beautifullest (A/N ruining moment by saying that I'm inventifying a word.) fiery tresses that go down to her waist, and her waist, WOW!' Draco immediately cut himself off there, wondering where that train of thought would lead him, then realized he didn't care. 'Her waist, hmm….'

…

He mentally slapped himself for the images that were coming into his brain. Then he shrugged, he's a hormonal man, it's not his fault! Yeah right, who was he kidding? He tuned back in to what Bo was saying; apparently the man had just finished telling him about the employees and the barn that his horses were going to be in.

            "Ok, what kind of training do you need for your horses?" Bo asked; trying to be polite, even though he couldn't stand the man in front of him for the torture he had put Ginny through in school. Ginny had fast become like a daughter to him, and since he couldn't have children, she was the daughter he had dreamed about. He had taught her everything she knew about horses, and he was pretty sure that if he gave her enough time she could be better than him. 

            "Well," Draco started. "I have two Heavy Shod horses, a Light Shod, and a Trail Pleasure. You do train those types of horses right?" 

            "Of course Mr. Malfoy, yes we do."

            "Then let's get started! I trust you'll take good care of my horses?" His question was directed at Ginny.

            "How dare you! Just because I may not like the owner of a horse, doesn't mean that I won't take care of it! I couldn't do that to any animal! I love horses too much, and I'd die for my own horse, rather than hurt it, or let it be hurt."

            "See that you do." Draco sneered as he walked out of the diner.

            "Well! That was pleasant wasn't it dears?" Miss Martha said as she cheerfully stepped up from behind the counter.

            "Yeah, cheerful my big fat arse." Ginny muttered.

            "You don't have a fat ass Gin-bug." Alanna told her smugly.

            "Well then Alanna, it had a snowballs chance in hell of being cheerful."

A/N Hey! Wow! Five Pages, that's the longest I've written so far. Tell me if you liked it! R&R! Thank you so much to the following reviewers:

**GirlAmerica1:** Thank you for reviewing! Really? That is freaky! I emailed you back! Thank you so much for reviewing, it really means a lot!\

**Phaerie: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll probably be updating weekly because of school, but I'll try to get it out at least twice a week.

**KitKat159:** Well, now you've found out! J! No, I didn't know that I wasn't accepting anon. reviewers, but thank you! I've fixed it!

**Nichole Malfoy: **thank you! You're my first ever reviewer! I won't forget you!

**A Big, BIG hug and lotsa cookies to my first reviewers!**


End file.
